Zombie Jamboree
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Farra no reino dos mortos! O Deus da Morte resolve fazer uma festa zumbi para celebrar a passagem dessa para uma melhor. 1e2, capítulo único, songfic.


**Zombie Jamboree**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_N/T: Lis Martin, feliz aniversário (atrasado)! Acho que preferiria um (ou mais) capítulo de Boot Camp XD Mas a intenção é a que vale(?)! Já que gosta de zumbi, algo fofo, apesar de curto. Beijos!_

* * *

**Farra Zumbi**

Heero chacoalhou a cabeça e surpreendeu-se em ver um punhado de terra cair no chão ao seu lado.

_Que diabos?_

"Aí está você!" Uma voz animada soou ao seu lado. "Típico! Sempre atrasado para as festas."

Virou-se e encontrou o sorriso maníaco de Duo.

"Festa?" Repetiu confuso. "Que tipo de festa?"

"Uma comemoração!" o outro gesticulou amplamente. "Não fazemos isso com frequência. É melhor aproveitar, né?"

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha e esquadrinhou ao seu redor. "Duo... estamos num cemitério. É um lugar um tanto quanto estranho para uma festa."

"Nem um pouco!" O sorriso do rapaz de trança se abriu ainda mais. "Ninguém tem mais tempo para festas do que os mortos, não é mesmo?"

O piloto 01 aproximou-se de seu parceiro, preocupado. Não conseguia se lembrar de como chegara naquele cemitério... não estavam em uma missão?

"Duo... como viemos parar aqui?"

"Dirigindo." Respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta boba.

"Quando?

"Oh, faz um tempinho."

Os olhos azuis observaram o local novamente. "Não vejo sinais de festa nenhuma. Tem certeza de que estamos no lugar certo?"

"Claro! O Deus da Morte não comete esse tipo de gafe."

Heero continuava sem entender. "Oras, então onde está o resto da festa?"

"A caminho. Te acordei primeiro."

"Me acordou primeiro?" repetiu, atordoado. Duo apenas balançou a mão.

"Relaxa, vai entender logo."

O jovem de trança chegou a uma das tumbas próximas e a chutou. "WUFEI! Vai dormir a noite toda?"

Heero continuou assistindo quando o chão se abriu e o chinês se sentou grunhindo.

"Aposto que há uma ótima razão para perturbar, Maxwell. Estava realmente querendo descansar um pouco!"

"Não há paz para os perversos," Duo riu e bateu na próxima lápide. "Quatre! Hora de levantar!"

"Já?" O túmulo do loiro se abriu e ele se sentou, limpando a terra da roupa. "Achei que poderíamos descansar um pouco!"

"Ei, morremos há três dias. Precisamos celebrar!"

"Precisamos?" Wufei questionou mal-humorado. "Achei que morte significava descanso!"

_Morte?_ Heero sentiu que precisava se sentar. Ele estava morto? Como ninguém o avisara? Parecia o tipo de coisa importante para se saber.

"Já te falei, 'Fei, que não. Você tem que se juntar aos seus ancestrais e essa coisa toda. Não pode ficar aqui deitado o tempo todo." Duo foi até o próximo túmulo. "Trowa? Tro?"

"Já estou aqui," a voz veio da escuridão. "A Cathy decidiu me cremar. Mais ecológico ou algo do assim..."

"Sei... mas ainda vamos precisar te ver..." O rapaz de trança batucou os dedos na lápide. Uma silhueta se acendeu, revelando-se no escuro. Cor apareceu no contorno e rapidamente, Trowa estava ali, um pouco transparente, mas nada que o preocupasse.

Duo pesquisou o cemitério. "Vamos ver se tem mais alguém por aqui." Colocou dois dedos na boca e assobiou alegremente.

O chão começou a se abrir em vários pontos do cemitério. Duo balançou a cabeça. "Como pensei... tem gente que é tão preguiçosa!" Colocou as mãos em volta da boca e gritou para um homem do outro lado: "Otto! Era pra você ter ido embora há anos!"

"Precisava esperar pelo meu rei!" Otto gritou em resposta, virou-se e reverenciou um alto homem loiro. "É uma honra vê-lo novamente."

"Obrigado Otto," Zechs limpou seu cabelo da terra. "Você sempre foi leal."

Ao seu lado, Relena chutou os sapatos. "Finalmente. Odeio salto alto," murmurou e encarou a outra loira ao seu lado. "Te falei que o carro estava rápido demais!"

"Por favor, Senhorita Relena," Dorothy respondeu. "Não vamos nos ater a detalhes insignificantes."

"Hora de começar a festa!" Duo anunciou e, de algum lugar, um tambor começou a tocar e os mortos começaram a dançar.

Todos com exceção de Heero, sentado em seu túmulo, perguntando-se o que diabos estava acontecendo. Enquanto os outros se moviam, pitacos de conversas chegavam ao seu ouvido junto com a música.

"Ei, agora que sua agenda está livre, acha que pode arranjar um horário para mim, Quatre?"

"Achei que nunca pediria, Trowa!"

"Como morreu, Zechs?"

"Bem... não é o tipo de coisa que eu me sinto confortável em contar para a minha irmãzinha..."

"Zechs..."

"Se quer saber... Engasguei."

"O que tem de errado nisso?"

"Noin e eu... estávamos, uh..."

"Deixa para lá, não quero saber!"

"Espera! Perdi meu olho! Alguém viu?"

Heero observou os dançarinos pararem por um segundo.

"Oh, eca! Espera, acho que encontrei! Parece que está meio esmagado..."

"O que foi Heero?" Duo sentou-se ao seu lado. "Não está curtindo a festa?"

"Não entendo. Estamos mortos?"

O rapaz de trança assentiu com a cabeça. "É isso aí."

"Como? Não me lembro..."

"Foi meio de repente. Lembra da missão, onde eu estava tentando desarmar uma bomba e falei 'opa'? Então, foi logo depois disso."

"Nos explodimos."

"Basicamente sim."

Heero olhou para si mesmo. "Não pareço ter explodido."

"Claro que não. Você parece o que quiser parecer. É assim que funciona."

"Então, estamos mesmo mortos."

"Pois é," o rapaz de trança confirmou pacientemente.

"E agora estamos em uma festa."

"Isso mesmo," sorriu. "Pense nisso como uma festa de Boa Viagem."

Heero permitiu-se divagar sobre isso por um momento.

"Boa Viagem? Não de Despedida?"

Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Claro que não. Morte não é o fim Heero. É o começo."

"Como você sabe?"

Sorriu novamente. "Já te falei. Eu sou o Deus da Morte."

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para os festeiros. "Todos parecem estar se divertindo. Eles sabem o que vem a seguir?"

"Acredito que sim."

"Por que eu não?"

"Como achava que seria?"

"Nunca pensei muito no que vinha depois da morte..."

Duo meneou a cabeça. "Entendo. É por isso."

"Então o que estou começando?"

"O que quiser."

Azuis encontraram os olhos índigo. "Eu não sei o que quero. Só... só não quero estar sozinho."

"Então não precisa estar sozinho." O sorriso da entidade se suavizou. "Quer ficar comigo?"

O não mais piloto 01 sentiu uma onda de alívio. "Você me aceitaria?"

"Claro! Eu ficaria perdido sem o meu parceiro." Duo se levantou e ofereceu—lhe uma mão. "Quer dançar? Ainda temos algumas horas até amanhecer..."

Heero sorriu de volta. "Quero..." Aceitou a mão oferecida e deixou-se levar.

_Back to back, mon, belly to belly (_Costas com costas, mon, barriga com barriga_)__  
Well, I don't give a damn 'cause I'm stone dead already (_Bem, eu não dou a mínima porque já estou mortinho de pedra mesmo_)__  
Back to back, oh, belly to belly (_Costas com costas, oh, barriga com barriga)_  
It's a zombie jamboree (_É uma farra zumbi)

**Fim.**

* * *

_N/T2: A música se chama Zombie Jamboree e super recomendo que ouçam a versão do grupo Rockapella!_


End file.
